1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processing apparatus suitable for displaying an image desired by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known display processing apparatus obtains information (e.g., brightness) on the surrounding environment in which the display processing apparatus is located and displays an image according to the information on the surrounding environment (refer to, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-65864 [hereinafter, referred to as patent document 1]).
However, with the display processing apparatus described in patent document 1, a displayed image sometimes did not coincide with an image desired by the user. This occasionally made some users dissatisfied at not getting a desired image displayed. Therefore, new method suited to display an image desired by the user has been sought after.